Five Minutes
by SS-HPFC
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend five minutes watching the stars. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Warning: Slash, excessive fluffy-ness. RL/SB. For Tessa! Rating to be safe.


**Merry belated Christmas **

* * *

Five Minutes:

"Come up here, Moony! You've got to see this and I only have five minutes!" Sirius called down to his boyfriend of three years, Remus Lupin. He was sitting on the roof to the flat they shared, laying down and watching a thousand stars flickering above him. It was a New Moon, one of Remus' favorite nights, but he had to floo to the Ministry in five minutes.

"Coming, Pads!" He called back, stepping out onto the icy cold surface, a shiver rocking through his thin frame. It was the middle of winter, Christmas Eve. "Oh, Merlin, it's freezing out here!" Remus cried, yet stumbled over to Sirius and settling down beside him. Every New Moon they sit outside and watch the stars, as a memory of when they got together. Sirius had finally worked up the nerve to tell him how he felt on the Astronomy Tower in their sixth year, and now every month they'd sit somewhere outside, just to stare at the moonless sky.

Four Minutes:

It was one of the colder winters, icicles gleaming as they hung of trees, the whole area covered in snow. The two lovers stared up at the stars together, their hands winding together with command, as if it were a habit. Sirius was dressed in traditional auror attire, his silky hair tied back loosely at his neck, shivering slightly from the cold. Remus was wearing the heaviest robes he owned with a hat thrown on his head and shudders still ripped through his body. It was serene, the stars winking down on them, the crickets chirping in the night. Some nights they'd both point out different constellations to each other, while their house was positioned exactly below Sirius, the dog star. They'd share a few chocolates, which Sirius was sure Remus had in his pocket. Sure enough, a few seconds of silence later, he pulled them out.

"Want one?" He whispered, as if trying not to break the silence. His voice still echoed through the night.

Three Minutes:

Sirius, like every night, nodded, and reached to take one of the dark chocolate sweets. Honeydukes finest. He remembered in first year, when Remus had told him the best way to eat a good piece of chocolate was to take small bites with your eyes closed and let the chocolate melt on your tongue before taking the next bite. He had said that it could only be done with the best of chocolates though. So that's what he did. Taking a small, innocent bite, he closed his eyes and focused on the creamy chocolate that was slowly melting on his tongue. He finished his first chocolate that way, only to open his eyes and see Remus smiling down at him.

Two Minutes:

Remus' eyes had darkened to a shining amber and he leaned down with caution. Sirius' breath accelerated at the feeling of hot breath washing over his face before a warm, sweet sweet mouth was pressed again his. He responded slowly, letting his mouth dance with his partners, before he felt a warm tongue swipe against his lip. Sirius leaned up into the kiss, going up on his elbows while he opened his mouth to let the curious tongue dart in, swirling around his warm mouth as it swept up all the remains of chocolate. A moan slipped through his mouth as he pressed himself closer to his warm lover, suddenly feeling very hot, fire crawling up his skin. When oxygen became a problem, they separated slowly, Sirius letting out a whine of protest. Their gaze flickered to the sky, and the gasped simultaneously.

One Minute:

"A shooting star... Make a wish, Remmy." Sirius whispered, his breath sending up puffs of smoke. Remus smiled, wrapping his arm around Sirius' waist and pulling him against him, before dropping butterfly kisses on his neck.

"I have nothing left to wish for. You're here." He breathed into his lover's ear, slowly flicking his tongue out to swirl around the edge, before pouting and pulling away. "You have work." He sighed, removing his arm and standing up, offering a hand down to Sirius. "Come on." Sirius grumbled, but allowed himself to be pulled up anyways before they both trudged back inside, hand in hand. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder, Sirius gave Remus a wistful smile and a peck on the lips before throwing the powder in and stepping into the emerald flames.

"Ministry of Magic!" He said loud and clear, before disappearing in a whirl of fire.

Zero Minutes:

Remus smiled slightly as he stared at the flames his love had just disappeared through.

"I wish for nights like these to happen all the time. Just Sirius, the stars, and I." He wished, closing his eyes as a smile graced his lips.

_

* * *

_

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!


End file.
